


Où que tu sois

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Un cambriolage tourne mal. Raffles et Bunny s'échappent de justesse. Le gentleman cambrioleur s'emporte contre Bunny, sans savoir que leur victime de la nuit les a suivis, bien décidé à récupérer ce qui lui a été volé.





	Où que tu sois

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfic Raffles! Je suis tombé dans le fandom très récemment, et ais bien sûr dévorée tout ce que A03 pouvait me proposer... Jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé d'écrire pour continuer à pouvoir en lire :3  
> Je suis triste de ne pas savoir écrire suffisament bien en anglais pour pouvoir poster une version anglophone de cette histoire, puisque le fandom est quasiment entièrement anglais :( J'espère qu'il y aura tout de même deux-trois personnes pour la lire!  
> Par ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement entre Bunny et Raffles :/ J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop étrange...

La nuit était splendide. Quelques étoiles scintillaient au-dessus des toits de Londres, peinant à se frayer un chemin à travers la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires. Les rues étaient silencieuses. C’était l’heure creuse, trop tard pour les fêtards et les travailleurs du soir, trop tôt encore pour ceux du petit matin.

C’était l’heure des voleurs.

Bunny suivait sans faiblir la silhouette agile de Raffles, qui traversait le jardin d’une somptueuse demeure pour mieux la contourner. La porte de derrière ne fut présenta pas un grand défi pour les outils du gentleman de la nuit, Bunny l’avait à peine rejoint qu’il était déjà entré à l’intérieur. Soupirant intérieurement – Raffles n’allait pas l’attendre, _bien entendu_ – il s’engouffra à son tour dans les couloirs sombres de la monumentale demeure, dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom du propriétaire.

Dans la pénombre, il sentit la main de Raffles effleurer la sienne, lui arrachant un frisson. Le sourire du joueur de cricket dansa un instant dans le noir, comme celui du chat du Chechire, avant de disparaître. Bunny le suivit dans une autre pièce, juste à côté de l’entrée principale. Il s’agissait d’un large bureau luxurieusement décoré, que la lune, à travers les larges fenêtres, baignait d’une lueur douce.

-A.J, où sommes-nous ? Souffla Bunny dans l’espoir d’obtenir, enfin, une réponse.

Après deux ans de crimes à ses côtés, il avait fini par s’habituer aux secrets de son compagnon. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il les appréciait pour autant.

-Voyons, Bunny, le réprimanda à voix basse le gentleman cambrioleur. Tu n’en as pas la moindre idée ?

-Raffles…

-Il  te  suffirait pourtant d’utiliser ta tête,  cher lapin, répliqua ledit Raffles en effleurant les murs du regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Nous sommes particulièrement en fond, en ce moment, grâce à notre petit travail du mois dernier au manoir des Grantham. Il faut donc que quelque chose – ou quelqu’un – ait particulièrement attiré mon attention…

-Oh, Raffles ! s’exclama Bunny avant de baisser de ton, catastrophé à l’idée que quiconque ait pu l’entendre.  Par pitié, dis-moi que nous ne sommes pas chez Peter Prankers !

Un éclat dans les yeux de son voleur apprit à Bunny qu’il avait visé juste. Il déglutit et se fustigea intérieurement. Il aurait dû s’en douter.

Ils avaient rencontré Peter Prankers quelques jours plus tôt, à un match de cricket. Le bonhomme venait d’Amérique, fraîchement débarqué sur le vieux continent, apparemment prêt à s’installer à Londres. De drôles de rumeurs couraient sur lui, et sur la façon dont il aurait acquis sa considérable fortune. On lui prêtait des liens avec le crime organisé de Chicago, un réseau de proxénétisme mondial, trois condamnations pour fraude curieusement abandonnées, et le meurtre d’un détective privé.

Bien entendu, ce n’était pas cela qui en avait fait la cible de Raffles. Non, l’amateur de cricket ne s’abaisserait pas à cambrioler quelqu’un à des fins morales. Ce qui avait précipité le destin de l’Américain, c’était son arrogance et, il fallait l’avouer, son excellent coup de batte. Il avait vaincu Raffles sur le terrain, d’un chouïa à peine, et s’en était vanté tant et tant que sa propre équipe était partie fêter sans lui sa victoire.

A.J Raffles pouvait pardonner certaines choses, beaucoup de choses, en fait. Mais pas une atteinte à sa vanité.

_Et voilà pourquoi_ , songea Bunny, désabusé, _nous nous retrouvons à tâtonner dans le noir, à trois heures du matin, à la recherche de quelque chose d’assez précieux et d’assez symbolique à subtiliser, qui humilie le ruffian et venge l’honneur de cet infernal Raffles en même temps._

-Bunny ! Appela l’objet de ses pensées d’une voix excité.

D’un bond, le jeune homme blond se trouva à ses côtés, le souffle court, près à s’extasier de n’importe quelle trouvaille. Car malgré tout, malgré les secrets, malgré les angoisses nocturnes et les mensonges par omission, il ferait n’importe quoi pour Raffles, pour ce sourire qu’il lui adressait à présent, pour l’éclat de son regard, pour le reflet de sa lune sur sa chevelure d’encre, et la grâce de ses mains, qui dansaient dans les airs pour attirer son attention. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour cet être extraordinaire, pour lequel la puissance de son affection et de son admiration dépassait les mots humains.

Heureux d’avoir captivé son auditoire favori, Raffles tira à lui un chandelier fixé au mur. Il y eut un déclic.

Sans le moindre bruit supplémentaire, un pan de mur entier coulissa, révélant l’existence d’une pièce secrète, dont les lumières électriques s’allumèrent sans demander l’avis de personne.

Bunny retint son souffle. À ses côtés, Raffles se pâma, positivement ravit.

La pièce était emplit jusqu’au plafond de richesses soigneusement empilées sur des étagères en bois qui recouvraient les murs. Billets, lingots, argenterie, diamants…

-Évidemment, souffla l’amateur de cricket, il ne peut pas vraiment faire de dépôt à la banque…

-Tu veux dire qu’il a acquit tout ça de manière illégale ? s’étonna Bunny.

-Mon cher et naïf lapin, l’admonesta affectueusement Raffles en se retenant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de quelle autre manière l’aurait-il fait ? Mais nous voici face à un dilemme des plus gaves…

-Un dilemme ? Répéta son compagnon, perdu, qui était déjà pressé de revenir sur leur pas.

-Que prendre ?

-Tout ?

-Bunny ! Quel manque de classe ! Quel manque de raffinement ! Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires voleurs à la sauvette, non de Dieu ! Tu oublies le sport !

-Le sport… grinça Bunny entre ses dents en se retournant, anxieux, vers le salon toujours obscur.

Il était persuadé d’avoir entendu un bruit.

-À l’évidence, continua Raffles, imperturbable, la perte de quelques centaines de livres ne fera pas pour lui une grande différence… Mais ça, par contre…

-A.J ! Le pressa Bunny. Il faut partir !

Sans daigner lui répondre, le voleur se dirigea vers  le fond de la sal l e, où, sur un coussin de velours rouge, reposait une broche en forme d’aigle  incrustée d’une impressionnante escarboucle bleue .

-Je dirais que notre ami tient tout particulièrement à cet item ! Jubila Raffles en mettant la main dessus.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et la referma d’un coup sec.

-Ne traine pas, Bunny ! Lança-t-il à son compagnon, qui faillit s’en étouffer d’indignation.

Mais, comme d’habitude, le jeune homme ravala sa fierté et suivis la silhouette familière de son compagnon, qui retournait à la pénombre du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte secrète était refermé, les renvoyant à la nuit.

Un court instant, Raffles se tint debout dans le carré de lumière que découpait la fenêtre sur le sol. Bunny en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s’habituerait jamais à la beauté de Raffles, dans ces moments-là, à l’énergie envoutante, hypnotisante, que dégageait le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses regards. Ses yeux bleus-gris n’étaient fixés nulle part, son attention concentré sur son ouïe. La pénombre creusait ses traits aux fusains, en renforçant l’intensité, tout en obscurcissant un peu plus la noirceur de ses cheveux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Bunny faillit ne pas l’entendre. Un bruit de pas. Près, tout près…

-Haut les mains, déclara une voix calme, posée, et pourtant rude, sans aucune trace de pitié.

Une vague de panique percuta de plein fouet le pauvre Bunny, le faisant vaciller sur ses jambes. Ils étaient pris, en flagrant délit…

Désespéré, il jeta un regard vers Raffles. Il ne fut pas étonné de le trouver parfaitement maître de lui-même, les mains nonchalamment jointes dans son dos, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un échange de courtoisie entre vieux amis.

-J’ai dit, haut les mains, répéta une deuxième la voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Prankers.

À présent, Bunny discernait sa silhouette massive, dans l’embrasure de la porte du salon, ainsi que l’éclat furtif d’un révolver pointé sur eux.

Et Raffles ne faisait toujours rien.

En un éclair, Bunny envisagea le pire. L’homme allait tirer. A.J, blessé, peut-être mourant… Puis la police, la prison… Et Raffles à jamais loin de lui, Raffles malheureux dans une cellule, Raffles, peut-être plus en vie…

Il ne réfléchit pas. Puisant dans une réserve de courage qu’il n’avait aucune idée posséder, il se laissa tomber au sol et se rua sur l’adversaire.

-Bunny ! s’exclama Raffles, horrifié, tandis que son ami heurtait l’homme au révolver, qui chancela.

Un coup partit, bref, emplit d’écho douloureux. La terreur figea Bunny sur place, une demie-seconde de trop. La brute reprit contenance et pointa son revolver sur lui pour…

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte.

-Sir ! Appela une voix. C’est la police ! Tout va bien ? Sir ? Si vous ne répondez-pas, je vais entrer…

Raffles s’autorisa un bref soupir de soulagement.

-Sir ? Répéta l’officier.

-Un instant ! Lança Prankers, irrité, en direction de l’entrée. Je suis aux prises avec deux criminels…

Profitant de la seconde d’inattention de leur ennemi, Raffles sauta sur Bunny, lui attrapa le bras, et le poussa par la fenêtre, qu’il traversa avec un vacarme retentissant et un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur, lorsqu’un bris de verre lui entailla le bras. Raffles le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe sur le sol et le tira dans la rue, sous les insultes de Prankers, qui se précipitait à leur poursuite.

Un fiacre attendait, comme prévu, dans la rue.

Raffles poussa Bunny à l’intérieur et fit signe au cocher de démarrer au quart de tour. L’homme obéit sans broncher.

Trois changements de fiacre, un peu de marche à pied et quelques stations de métropolitain plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l’Albany. Choqué, Bunny s’était laissé guidé tout du long et se tenait à présent au milieu du salon, indécis, une main crispée sur son avant-bras entaillé.

Raffles alluma la lumière. Bunny constata aussitôt qu’il était furieux.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille, stupide lapin ? Cracha-t-il presque. Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation. Je savais que l’agent Jones pass e tous les soirs à trois heures quarante, précisément, devant la demeure. J’ai laissé de quoi l’inquiét er devant le porche de la maison, et le pousser à frapper à la porte, nous procurant, au besoin, une diversion. Tu aurais attendu une minute de plus, Bunny, j’aurais profité de la surprise pour l’attaquer, et nous nous échap p ions sans la moindre  égratignure  ! Une minute, Bunny, une minute ! Était-ce trop demander ? Au lieu de quoi te voilà en train de saigner sur mon tapis… Bon sang, Bunny, mais mets quelque chose sur cette plaie, tu es en train de laisser des tâches partout ! Comment veux-tu que j’explique à la police  pourquoi mon tapis  est  plein de sang ?

Bunny déglutit difficilement. Il avait cru avoir fait acte de bravoure, tout à l’heure, en se jetant sur Prankers pour sauver Raffles. Il aurait dû savoir, pourtant, que son compagnon avait tout prévu. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il ne servait à rien, dans cette affaire, comme dans toutes les autres. Sa main se crispa sur sa blessure pour en atténuer le saignement qui, de toute façon, avait presque cessé. La blessure de son bras, bien sûr, car celle de son cœur ne le laisserait pas si facilement en paix.

En plus, Raffles se fichait visiblement qu’il ait été blessé en s’échappant. Il se sentit soudain infiniment las.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-il misérablement, conscient d’avoir déjà adressé cette plainte des dizaines de fois. Tu ne m’avais rien dit, Raffles. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le policier allait arriver…

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Raffles avec exaspération. Sinon, tu aurais été trop pressé de quitter la maison, et tu aurais fait deux fois plus de dégât que d’habitude. Heureusement qu’un de nous deux sait garder la tête sur ses épaules, conclut-il en plongeant sa main dans sa veste pour en ressortir la broche à l’escarboucle, qui luisait presque aussi fort que ses yeux.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit doucement Bunny en sortant de la pièce, la tête basse.

Un instant trop tard, Raffles détacha son regard de la broche. Il entendit la porte se fermer.

Il était seul dans l’appartement.

Il laissa tomber son butin sur la table basse. Étrangement, la solitude lui donnait moins envie de le savourer. Sans les yeux brillants d’admiration de Bunny, réussir un cambriolage de maître avait tout de même moins de prestige…

Il fronça les sourcils en songeant au regard de son ami, quelques instants plus tôt. Il n’était pas admiratif. Il était blessé, douloureux, et fatigué. S es yeux se pos èrent  sur les deux minuscules taches de sang qui ornait le tapis. Son cœur se serra d’une toute petite pointe de culpabilité. Il aurait dû être moins dur, avec lui. Mais certainement, Bunny avait compris que sa réaction n’était du qu’à la frayeur qu’il lui avait fait, en attaquant Prankers sans prévenir !

-Brave Bunny, murmura-t-il à la nuit, en se promettant de se racheter demain auprès de son cher lapin blond.

Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour ça : Bunny lui pardonnait toujours.

En attendant, il trouverait bien une cachette sûre pour cette magnifique broche…

 

~

 

Bunny ne trouva aucun fiacre à héler. Il était bien trop tard – ou trop tôt – pour  les honnêtes gens,  e t son bras entaillé ne jouait pas  vraiment à son avantage.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il avait commencé à marcher en direction de son appartement. En temps normal, après un cambriolage réussit, il buvait avec Raffles à l’Albany et dormait chez son ami, parfois sur le sofa, parfois…

La simple pensée du lit fit furieusement rougir le jeune homme. Raffles et lui s’était connu à l’école. Il n’y avait rien d’inconvenant, pour deux amis d’enfance, de partager un lit. Ils ne faisaient rien d’inconvenant, d’ailleurs, dans ce lit, quels que soient les rêves que Bunny y cultivait.

-Pauvre fou, murmura-t-il à la nuit.

Les étoiles s’étaient brouillées derrière le voile fin de ses larmes. Il pouvait rêver du gentleman cambrioleur jour et nuit, il savait que c’était vain. Il venait de prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point il était inutile, dans leur association, à quel point il dépendait de Raffles, et à quel point Raffles le tenait en piètre estime. Il venait de prouver qu’il ne valait rien.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il la laissa rouler jusqu’à son col.

Il avait toujours été prompt à la mélancolie, il le savait. Il avait souvent l’impression que sa vie ne tenait à rien, surtout depuis que son dernier parent était mort, juste avant qu’il ne dilapide sa fortune familiale, soit obligé de vendre la demeure de son enfance, et de rompre avec sa fiancée, la personne qu’il avait le plus aimé, après Raffles.

Lorsque A.J lui souriait, lorsqu’il l’appelait « mon lapin », posait sa main sur son épaule, et lui envoyait des signes de connivence, alors il avait l’impression que le monde était un endroit merveilleux, qu’il ne saurait jamais être autre chose qu’heureux, et que tout ne pourrait que bien se passer.

Mais lorsque que Raffles regardait ailleurs – et il regardait si souvent ailleurs ! – c’était comme si le soleil lui-même se détournait de lui, et il se souvenait de la sensation froide du canon du révolver contre sa tempe, ce jour fatidique des Ides de Mars, où il avait bien faillit pousser jusqu’au bout ses idées morbides. Lorsque la chaleur de Raffles le quittait, il repensait à tous ceux qu’il avait faillit, ses parents, ses amis… Il se sentait seul, lorsque Raffles le délaissait, lorsqu’il lui rappelait qu’il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui, que leur alliance n’était qu’un coup du sort, un pari qui l’amusait. Terriblement seul. Et vain.

Il atteint enfin la porte de chez lui, frigorifié, le bras tout engourdis, et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, la claqua dans son dos – tant pis pour les voisins – et s’affala sur son sofa, toute volonté d’aller plus loin anéantie. Il n’avait même pas envie de soigner son bras. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Il tendit la main, attrapa une bouteille de whisky ainsi qu’un verre sale, et se servit une rasade pour s’aider à s’endormir.

Il ne regarda pas par la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas la figure massive, implacable, de l’homme qui l’observait, depuis l’autre côté de la rue.

Lorsque quelqu’un frappa à sa porte, il ne se donna pas la peine de se lever. Ce devait être une erreur, ou un tour de son esprit fatigué.

Lorsqu’il entendit jouer la poignée, toutefois, il se redressa. Il n’avait pas tourné la clef dans la serrure.

Trop tard.

L’homme était dans son salon.

Bunny ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main massive se plaqua sur ses lèvres, avalant la moitié de son visage.

-Re-bonsoir, monsieur « Bunny », souffla Prankers. Il me semble que vous possédez quelque chose qui m’appartient…

La main de l’homme avait atteint son nez.  Bunny ne pouvait plus respirer.  _Il ne pouvait plus respirer !_ Un sursaut de panique le traversa. Il agrippa de toutes ses forces le poignet de son adversaire, le griffant, le tirant, de plus en plus désordonné, de plus en plus désespéré. Mais ses petites mains, fines et délicates, ne pouvaient pas grands choses contre celles de Prankers.

La poitrine en feu, Bunny avait l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser. Sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience, fut pour Raffles.

 

~

 

Raffles était contrarié. Bunny ne l’avait pas recontacté.

Normalement, son cher lapin blond aurait dû se présenter aux aurores devant sa porte, contrit, un sourire suppliant sur son visage angélique. Raffles l’aurait fait entrer, bien sûr, et lui aurait pardonné les évènements de la veille avec assez de tact et une dose de rhétorique suffisante pour que son compagnon lui pardonne en retour son propre emportement. Puis il se serait enquis de sa blessure en des termes inquiets et affectueux qui aurait fait rougir son adorable complice, et ils auraient fêtés tous les deux l’humiliation de Prankers.

Oui, c’était un emploi du temps parfait. Alors pourquoi, bon sang, Bunny ne venait-il pas ? Il était près de quatorze heures !

Un frisson glacé atteignit son cœur. Et s’il avait mal jugé de la gravité de sa blessure ? Et si ça n’était pas qu’une écorchure, comme il l’avait cru ? Si Bunny s’était vidé de son sang ? Ou s’il avait été attaqué sur le chemin du retour ?

Non, c’était ridicule. Bunny allait bien. Il allait arriver d’un moment à l’autre.

L’horloge sonna quatorze heures. Raffles sauta sur son manteau et se précipita dehors pour héler un fiacre. Une drôle de boule s’était formé dans son estomac.

Mais tout allait bien. Il allait retrouver Bunny endormis dans son lit, roulé en boule, comme un petit enfant. Raffles avait toujours envie de le serrer contre lui, lorsqu’il faisait ça. Mais il n’osait pas. Il s’était posé une barrière, lorsque Bunny était son fag, à l’école, une seule : il n’abuserait pas de lui, de la manière dont la plupart des autres étudiants abusaient de leur fag. Même à présent que les années étaient passées, il n’arrivait pas à ignorer cet ancien serment, et initier avec Bunny ce qu’il désirait pourtant si fort, au point d’en fantasmer la nuit. Son compagnon de crime avait l’air si fragile et si vulnérable, parfois. Cela le touchait, le déstabilisait, le bouleversait, plus qu’il n’aurait osé se l’avouer.

Enfin, le fiacre s’arrêta. A.J sauta sur le trottoir, lança presque son dû au cocher, et se précipita à l’intérieur. Le portier, ce brave homme, lui appris que Bunny était bien rentré hier soir, et n’était pas ressortit. Par contre, il avait reçu de la visite, tôt, ce matin.

_Voilà qui explique tout,_ songea Raffles, satisfait, en montant les marches d’un pas mesuré.  _Un vieil ami à lui, quelque chose comme ça, qui l’aura retenu loin de moi._

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

La porte de Bunny était entrouverte. Il entra.

L’appartement était dévasté.

Le souffle-court, refusant d’analyser jusqu’au bout la situation, Raffles entra dans le salon de son ami, terrifié à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait trouver. La boule, dans son ventre, était revenue, plus lourde, plus importante, plus froide, aussi, et plus douloureuse. L’angoisse prenait toute la place.

Mais il n’y avait pas de cadavre, dans le salon, lui aussi saccagé. Ni dans la chambre. Ni dans aucune des autres pièces.

_Que c’est-il passé ?_ De toute évidence, Bunny s’était fait cambrioler. L’ironie l’aurait peut-être fait sourire, si son ami avait été à ses côtés pour l’apprécier. Quelqu’un avait retourné l’appartement, mais sans rien voler. Ce quelqu’un cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose de particulièrement précieux.

L’image de la broche à l’escarboucle s’insinua dans son esprit, accompagné de l’idée de Prankers. Mais c’était impossible. Comment aurait-il pu connaître leur identité ? Ils étaient tous les deux masqués, dans la maison, il faisait noir, et…

Il avait dit son nom.

Les jambes coupées par la réalisation, Raffles se laissa tomber sur le sofa éventré.

Lorsque son lapin s’était jeté sur Prankers, Raffles l’avait appelé « Bunny ». Combien de « Bunny » Prankers comptait-il dans son entourage ? Un seul.

Il avait dû les suivre. Estimant que Bunny était une proie plus facile, et que son appartement serait plus facile à infiltrer que l’Albany, il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, pour retrouver la broche.

Mais qu’avait-il fait à Bunny ?

À toute allure, Raffles descendit les escaliers et interpella le portier.

-Bunny… je veux dire, Monsieur Manders, n’est pas sortit aujourd’hui ?

-Non, Monsieur, lui apprit l’autre, qui le connaissait comme un ami de Bunny.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Tout à fait. Mais l’un de ses amis s’est présenté ce matin, avec une grosse malle. Je l’ai aidé à la monter jusqu’à l’appartement de Monsieur Manders, puis à la redescendre, un quart d’heure plus tard.

-À quoi ressemblait-il ? Souffla Raffles, glacé jusqu’aux os.

-Oh, un homme grand, aux épaules larges, et à l’accent américain…

Raffles attendit d’être dans un fiacre pour s’effondrer, la tête entre les mains.

Prankers avait kidnappé son Bunny.

Il essaya de ne pas imaginer le corps mince de son ami recroquevillé, ligoté, bâillonné, peut-être inconscient, dans une malle charriée sans  précaution… Et pour où ? Combien de temps ? Et si Prankers lui avait fait quelque chose, avant de l’enlever ? Et s’il le faisait maintenant, s’il l’interrogeait, s’il…

Il devait reprendre son sang-froid. Il était Arthur Jean Raffles. Il était capable de tout. Il allait récupérer Bunny indemne. Mettre Prankers hors de nuire. Et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

 

~

 

Bunny avait mal partout. Son bras le brulait, ses poignets le lançaient, sa tête était aussi lourde qu’une enclume, et ses pieds étaient tout engourdis.

Quelque chose le frappa à la joue, lui insufflant une douleur cuisante qui le réveilla instantanément.

-Ah, la belle au bois dormant est de retour parmi nous, railla une voix tristement familière.

Bunny grimaça. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, et la joue en feu. De sa lèvre coupée glissa une trainée de sang chaud, qui s’échoua dans son cou.

-Ce n’était pas très malin de votre part, reprit Prankers, de vous attaquer à moi. Pas malin du tout.

Bunny essaya d’analyser son environnement. Il était ligoté sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce humide, sombre et froide, sans fenêtre. Une cave, peut-être ?

Prankers lui agrippa le menton pour lui faire relever la tête, ses doigts s’enfonçant douloureusement dans ses joues.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous autres british, cracha Prankers, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je n’ai pas de règles, pas de « sport ». Je prends ce que je veux, j’écrase ce qui se met sur ma route. Tu n’auras pas droit à beaucoup d’essais, « Bunny ». Tu ferais mieux de tout me dire, directement. Où est la broche ?

-Quelle broche ? Répondit le prisonnier qui, l’esprit embrumé, n’était réellement pas certain de savoir de quoi on lui parlait.

Prankers le frappa du revers de la main, si fort que la chaise bascula sur le côté. Des points lumineux passèrent devant les yeux de Bunny, qui cligna des paupières, dans l’espoir vain de les faire fuir. Il avala ce qu’il pensait être une gorgée de salive, mais qui n’était que du sang.

Prankers attrapa la chaise et la remit debout sans délicatesse, secouant encore plus le pauvre Bunny. Constatant qu’il ne possédait pas l’attention de son auditoire, l’Américain agrippa une poignée de cheveux blonds et lui tordit la tête en arrière.

-Vois-tu, pauvre lapin…

L’emploi du surnom arracha une grimace de dégout à Bunny. Seul Raffles avait le droit de l’appeler ainsi.

-… Tu n’as pas volé la bonne broche, continua le bandit. J’en ai besoin pour demain soir, tu comprends ? Une réunion de mon club. Les membres sont très rigoureux. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois gentiment, et je passerai aux choses sérieuses…

Bunny frémit, terrifié. Il n’envisagea pas un instant d’avouer que la broche se trouvait dans l’appartement de Raffles, bien entendu. Pourtant, ce monstre devait bien savoir qu’il avait un complice ! Pourvu que A.J soit sauf…

-LA BROCHE ! Hurla Prankers dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter, ce qui bascula de nouveau la chaise.

Prankers ne le releva pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Tu sais, petit lapin, dit-il en arborant un sourire cruel, j’ai très envie de faire ça à l’ancienne.

Tout en parlant, il passa la main dans son dos et décrocha un objet de sa ceinture, long, rond, fin… Bunny sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Des larmes de terreur fleurirent au coin de ses yeux. Prankers avait un fouet. _Raffles,_ supplia-t-il mentalement, _au secours ! Raffles ! Raffles !_

-Je me doute que la broche se trouve chez cet incompétent joueur de cricket, reprit Prankers. Mais il l’a certainement bien caché, surtout s’il sait que je suis sur ses traces, et j’ai besoin de savoir où.

-Je ne sais pas, sanglota Bunny.

-Oh, il parle ! s’émerveilla Prankers en redressant la chaise.

Il passa sous le menton de Bunny, qui retint son souffle, la crosse de son fouet toujours enroulé.

-Allons, ton partenaire t’as bien dit où il cachait ses affaires… Ou, en tout cas, tu as certainement déjà fouillé la place à la recherche du butin !

-Certainement pas ! s’indigna Bunny.

A.J et lui partageaient toute leur richesse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Voler Raffles, en plus d’être un acte abominable, aurait été se voler lui-même.

Prankers soupira théâtralement. Son doigt s’infiltra sous la chemise de Bunny, dont il arracha les boutons sans efforts, un par un.

Le jeune homme, terrifié, se crispa tout entier, tentant d’éviter de penser au contact des doigts du bandit contre sa peau.

-Mais c’est qu’il est à croquer, ce lapin, lâcha Prankers d’une voix gourmande en écartant les pans de la chemise au maximum.

L’air glacé de la cave fit frissonner Bunny – à moins que ce ne soit l’expression de cet homme qui lui donnait la nausée.

-Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai un rendez-vous, moi…

Et, sans prévenir, il leva son bras et abattit son fouet sur le torse de Bunny, qui hurla sous l’effet de la blessure soudaine. Des larmes de douleurs brouillèrent sa vue. _Raffles… Raffles… oh, Raffles, je t’en prie, aide-moi…_

Il se sentait étrangement détaché de son corps, comme sur le point de s’endormir.

-La broche, déclara posément Prankers en lui agrippant les cheveux pour relever sa tête, qui penchait sur son torse.

-Je ne sais pas… bégaya Bunny, le corps en feu.

Il avait chaud, mais il avait froid, aussi. Et mal. Terriblement mal.

-Eh bien, continuons…

Bunny émit un sanglot en le voyant relever le bras. Pas un autre coup. Il ne pourrait pas.

-Raffles, hoqueta-t-il en fermant les yeux au moment où Prankers frappait.

Cette fois, il hurla et s’évanouit presque aussitôt.

-Dommage… entendit-il avant de sombrer totalement dans l’inconscience.

 

~

 

Raffles faisait les cents pas sur le quai de la gare, l’esprit agité de mille pensées plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Il essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur le plan, rien que le plan, de ne pas penser à Bunny, à ce qui se passerait si Prankers lui avouait un meurtre…

Que ferait-il s’il perdait Bunny ?

Frigorifié, Raffles se laissa aller contre un mur. Il savait que, vu de l’extérieur, leur relation paraissait bancale, et l’on pouvait penser que seul Bunny avait besoin de lui. En réalité, il avait autant besoin de son lapin blond que l’inverse. Sans Bunny, il était seul. Ah quoi bon exécuter les meilleurs tours, les cambriolages les plus habiles, s’il n’avait personne avec qui le partager ? Ah quoi bon être riche, si personne d’autre n’en profitait ? Des années durant, après l’école, Raffles avait avancé seul, en ne montrant au monde que le masque radieux de l’amateur de cricket. Puis son lapin blond lui était revenu, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Il n’y avait qu’avec Bunny qu’il pouvait être lui. Il n’envisageait pas de revenir en arrière.

Doux et innocent Bunny… En vérité, il craignait de lui avoir infligé plus de problèmes que lui avoir apporté de solutions. S’il avait été quelqu’un de bien, Raffles se serait certainement écarté de Bunny, pour le laisser vivre en paix. Mais il n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Il était un criminel, il était égoïste, et il était manipulateur. Et il avait besoin de Bunny comme il n’avait jamais eus besoin de personne. Il avait besoin de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse, et du regard si indulgent qu’il posait sur le monde. Il avait besoin de son soutient, lorsqu’il échouait, et de son admiration, lorsqu’il réussissait. En fait, il se pourrait bien que son estime de lui-même tourne autour de l’estime que Bunny avait de lui…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu’il savait, c’est qu’il était terrifié.

-La broche, lâcha une voix, manquant de le faire sursauter.

Prankers était là, devant lui. Il avait profité de la foule pour s’approcher sans être vu.

-Où est Bunny ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt d’une voix toute aussi froide et toute aussi posée.

Il savait jouer à ce petit jeu là, lorsqu’il le fallait. Il était même excellent.

-Il dort, répliqua l’Américain.

Raffles réprima de justesse le tremblement d’horreur que la phrase venait de lui procurer.

Prankers sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Un mouchoir plein de sang. Cette fois, Raffles sentit son cœur s’arrêter, et il ne put dissimuler son angoisse.

-J’adore le lapin en civet, ricana Prankers en savourant son petit effet. Mais je ne suis pas un grand amateur de peau. Je préfère écorcher la viande, avant de la faire cuire…

Raffles cru que ses jambes allaient céder. Il ne fallait pas qu’il laisse les mots de Prankers l’atteindre, il ne fallait pas qu’il les laisse insérer des images dans son esprit.

-La broche, répéta Prankers.

-Bunny d’abord, rétorqua le gentleman cambrioleur d’une voix qui ne flancha pas.

-Il me semble que c’est moi qui aie l’avantage, lâcha Prankers avec un sourire diabolique en lâchant au sol le mouchoir ensanglanté.

Par réflexe, Raffles le ramassa. C’était bien celui de Bunny. Le sang était sec, mais n’avait pas encore rigidifié le tissu.

-Il me semble, répliqua-t-il, que c’est moi, au contraire, qui ais l’avantage, renvoya Raffles. Vous avez besoin de la broche, vous en avez besoin pour ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai fait mes petites recherches… La société de l’aigle, hein ? Pas les lurons les plus accommodants du monde… Voilà ce qu’on va faire. Vous me menez à l’endroit où vous gardez Bunny. Je vous indique où est la broche. À prendre, ou à laisser.

-Je vous emmène à l’endroit où est parqué votre lapin, rectifia l’autre, puis je vais avec vous récupérer la broche, et _ensuite_ vous serez libre de revenir faire ce que vous voulez avec votre blondinet. À prendre ou à laisser.

Raffles soutint son regard de longs instants.

-Tenu, dit-il enfin. Passez devant, je vous suis.

Pranks se retourna et commença à marcher, se rapprochant des quais. Du coin de l’œil, il vit le reflet de Raffles sur la charrette d’un marchand à glace. Le voleur plongeait la main dans sa poche pour y triturer un objet…

Sur une impulsion, l’Américain fit volte faceet se jeta sur Raffles.

Tout se déroula très vite.

Par réflexe, Raffles dévia le coup, envoyant valser son adversaire. Prankers tituba. Atteignit le bord du quai. Il y eut des cris d’effrois et des appels.

Des hurlements.

Un train.

Plus rien.

Raffles recula en titubant, ses jambes se dérobant sous l’horreur de la situation. La seule personne qui savait où se trouvait Bunny venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel, peu étonné de le trouver flou. _Oh, Bunny, Bunny… Tiens bon, encore un peu, cher Bunny…_

 

_~_

 

Bunny avait froid, et mal. Le sang avait séché sur son torse et sur son menton, le démangeant terriblement, au-delà de la brulure lancinante des deux plaies qui lui rayaient la peau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait plus. Ses pensées étaient lourdes, difficile à mouvoir, encore plus difficile à assembler. Il avait faim, aussi, et si soif… Sa gorge desséchée était si douloureuse…

Il ferma les yeux. L’image de Raffles s’imposa à son esprit, dans son costume de cricket, ce pantalon blanc qui moulait ses jambes et cette veste qui lui seyait si bien… Il rayonnait dans l’atmosphère de l’après-midi, sa main lançant la balle d’un mouvement gracile, son regard constatant la victoire avant de se retourner vers Bunny, dans le public, qui l’applaudissait à tout rompre…

Bunny plongea de nouveau dans les limbes de l’inconscience, peuplée d’images de Raffles.

 

~

 

Un jour. Cela faisait un jour entier, heure pour heure, que Prankers était mort sur le quai. Aucune trace de Bunny. Il allait devenir fou. Complètement fou. Les pires images visitaient son esprit, Bunny ensanglanté, Bunny l’appelant à l’aide, Bunny pleurant, terrifié, dans un endroit sombre, Bunny ne bougeant plus, son visage d’ange figé pour toujours… Bunny, Bunny, Bunny…

Le pire de tout, c’était l’espoir qui disparaissait, s’émiettait et s’effaçait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient sans lui donner de nouvelle de son cher lapin, son ami, son complice, la personne qui lui était la plus chère, la plus importante au monde. La personne qu’il aimait.

Il s’arrêta un instant de fouiller le bureau de Prankers, dont il était en train de cambrioler consciencieusement la maison.

Venait-il de s’avouer qu’il _aimait_ Bunny ? Lui, le cynique, ironique criminel, qui collectionnait les jolis minois dans son lit pour les oublier au matin ? Lui qui avait toujours estimé que l’amour était pour les autres, les justes, les sages, les bienveillants ?

Mais il aimait Bunny. Maintenant qu’il l’avait formulé, la pensée était devenue une certitude. Il l’aimait comme jamais un être n’en avait aimé un autre. Si, à cet instant, on lui avait proposé son âme, sa liberté, sa fortune et le reste de son existence pour retrouver Bunny sain et sauf et le serrer contre lui, il aurait accepté sans hésitations. Parce que toutes ces choses ne voulaient rien dire, sans ce petit homme blond au visage d’ange dont le regard brillait si fort en se posant sur lui.

Raffles essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau de Prankers. Il se sentait misérable. Alors qu’il se battait pour repousser l’idée d’un Bunny mortellement blessé, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que les dernières paroles qu’il lui avait adressé était des reproches, des reproches injustes pour un acte de bravoure…

Son regard tomba sur un bout de papier, épinglé à même le bois du bureau (ces Américains étaient vraiment des sauvages).

Un acte de propriété pour une vieille maison en ruine, dans l’East End.

Raffles arracha le papier et sortit en courant de la maison dont tous les domestiques s’étaient déjà enfuis, peu enclin à faire le deuil de leur maître.

 

~

 

-Bunny ! Hurla-t-il dans le hall désert de la vieille mansarde. Bunny !

Aucun son ne lui répondit, si ce n’était le couinement et la course des rats, ainsi que les volets grinçant que le vent agitait par à-coup.

-Bunny ! Appela-t-il de nouveau, sa voix éraillée par l’espoir.

Il _fallait_ que Bunny soit ici, quelque part. Il le fallait. Il ne supporterait pas d’autre alternative.

-Bunny ! Bunny !

Il criait comme un fou, à présent, passant d’une pièce à l’autre en courant, sans se soucier de voisin ni de quoi que ce soit d’autre que le vide qu’il rencontrait à chaque fois, et l’absence évidente de son cher lapin.

-Bunny ! Bunny !

Il était de retour dans le hall.

Il avait échoué.

Une vague de désespoir s’abattit sur lui, lui coupant les jambes. Il tomba à genoux sur le plancher vermoulu.

Il avait perdu Bunny.

Un couinement le fit sursauter. Il avait mis la main à côté d’un rat énorme, qui détalla en constatant la taille de son adversaire. Raffles, l’esprit vide, le regarda galoper en direction d’un mur, puis disparaître.

Disparaitre.

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

Il s’agissait d’un mur en vieille planche, qui rendait un son creux… Une pièce secrète. Idéale pour séquestrer et torturer…

Il frappa son poing contre la paroi jusqu’à trouver l’embrasure de la porte, l’ouvrit en arrachant presque la poignée, et se précipita en bas des marches glissantes. C’était la dernière chance.

-Bunny ? Tenta-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Bunny ? Bun… BUNNY !

Il venait d’apercevoir la silhouette familière, si familière, les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle, devant lui, ici ! Bunny, assit sur une chaise… Ligoté à une chaise…

Couvert de sang.

L’estomac de Raffles se tordit violemment. Son souffle se coupa. Ses yeux s’embuèrent.

-Bunny ? Murmura-t-il, comme une prière.

Il était terrifié, absolument terrifié, à l’idée de s’approcher, de tendre la main, et de ne trouver qu’une peau froide et rigide, de ne trouver qu’un corps…

Bunny gémit. La seconde d’après, Raffles était agenouillé à ses côtés, son visage entre ses mains.

-Bunny, Bunny, c’est moi ! Oh, Bunny, tu m’entends ? Cher Bunny… Je vais te sortir de là…

-A.J…

Les lèvres de Bunny s’était à peine entrouverte pour laisser sortir ce râle. Raffles laissa échapper un sanglot qui libéra quelques larmes brulantes, qu’il essuya aussitôt. Le couteau qu’il portait toujours sur lui lui permis de couper les liens de son ami, horrifié par les marques rouges et les croutes ensanglantés qui trahissaient la longue lutte de Bunny contre ses entraves.

-Oh, mon cher lapin… murmura-t-il alors que le corps inerte dudit lapin s’effondrait contre lui.

-Raffles… souffla Bunny en entrouvrant les yeux. A.J, c’est vraiment toi ?

-C’est vraiment moi, Bunny, répondit Raffles d’une voix émue en caressant les cheveux blonds appuyés contre son torse.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais, finit Bunny en fermant les yeux à nouveau, un sourire sur ses lèvres craquelées.

La phrase s’enfonça comme un aiguillon dans le cœur de Raffles. Bunny n’avait jamais perdu espoir en lui. Même aux portes de la mort, il l’avait attendu. Jamais il n’avait été aussi fier et aussi follement amoureux de son lapin blond. Ni aussi coupable.

Mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur son sort.

Il souleva Bunny sans effort et se dépêcha de sortir de la maison à la recherche d’un docteur pas trop regardant sur la nature des blessures de ses patients.

 

~

 

Bunny s’éveilla sur une caresse. Il était dans un lit. Il se sentait bien. Il avait mal, mais la douleur était assez lointaine pour être supporté. La main posée sur sa joue se retira, lui arrachant un grognement de protestation.

-Bunny ? Murmura une voix qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Son cœur eut un sursaut d’euphorie. Raffles était là, son cher Raffles, plus beau que jamais malgré ses traits tirés et les cernes qui obscurcissaient son regard.

-A.J, souffla-t-il en souriant malgré lui. Oh, A.J… J’ai eu tellement peur de ne plus te revoir !

A.J eut l’air brièvement choqué, puis son visage s’éclaira du plus affectueux des sourires.

-Et pourtant je suis là, cher lapin. Je ne te laisserais pas m’échapper…

La main du cambrioleur retrouva le chemin de la joue de son ami, qu’il caressa du bout du pouce. Bunny se blottit dans cette paume rendue caleuse par l’exercice.

Mais un poids pesait sur son cœur, et il ne pouvait se laisser aller à savourer un mensonge.

-Je suis désolé, A.J, dit-il enfin, tout bas.

-Désolé ? Répéta l’autre, perdu. Mais pourquoi, Bunny ?

Bunny déglutit et voulut éviter son regard, qui finit tout de même par le piéger.

-C’est ma faute si tout cela à tourner aussi mal… Si je ne l’avais pas laissé me capturer… Si je n’avais pas agit aussi stupidement lors du cambriolage… Si j’avais trouvé un moyen de m’échapper… Si… A.J ?!

Une larme venait de couler sur la joue de l’amateur de cricket.

-Non, Bunny, non, souffla-t-il. C’est ma faute, uniquement la mienne. Tu as été brave, dans cette maison, et tu m’as fait peur, voilà pourquoi j’étais en colère. C’est moi qui ais crié ton nom, lui permettant de te retrouver. Et nul n’aurait pu s’échapper de cette cave, pas même moi. Mais j’aurais dû te retrouver plus tôt, Bunny, j’aurais dû…

Son regard passa brièvement sur le torse bandé du jeune homme blond. Son cœur se serra.

-Je comprendrais, si tu voulais partir, Bunny, dit-il enfin.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà dit quelque chose d’aussi douloureux, ni d’aussi brave. C’était peut-être, et certainement, la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, et peut-être la seule fois où l’intérêt d’un autre prévalait enfin sur le sien.

-Vous voulez que je parte ? Répondit Bunny, la gorge serrée.

-Oh, non, cher lapin, non, non ! s’exclama automatiquement Raffles. Bunny…

Sa main s’infiltra dans les cheveux blond du jeune homme, le faisant ployer sa tête un peu plus près de son visage.

-Bunny, si je ne pouvais souhaiter qu’une chose, c’est que tu restes à mes côtés. Pour toujours.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Bunny. Son soleil s’était enfin retourné vers lui, et jamais il ne l’avait réchauffé plus fort, assez fort pour qu’il en oublie la sensation de froid.

-Je t’aime, A.J, souffla-t-il.

Et, pour toute réponse, les lèvres de Raffles se posèrent sur les siennes.

 


End file.
